Talk:List of Ninja Clothing
Differences Hey, do you guys think we could put some individuality between the Flak Jacket section, and the Main article? That's all I'm asking. (Sorry if I'm being rude or controlling, bad habit, but I'm sure you guys understand why)--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 23:48, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Hey, do you guys think some pictures could be put up, just to make the article more 'complete'? By the way: sorry, but I'm gonna have to leave that to you guys, 'cause 1.) I have no sources or pictures, and 2.) I don't know how, or even if I have the equipment, to put pictures up :(--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 01:17, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::If you can find some in the manga and tell me which chapters I can get them and legalize them for use. I'm still unsure how for Anime pictures. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 01:21, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Why should an aggregation page listing something have different content than what is on the formal page about the thing itself? One of the founding principles of this wiki has been to transclude things rather than duplicating content in multiple places in the wiki. That is precisely why other pages like Ninja Ranks transclude from articles like Genin. This kind of page is meant to be an aggregation of content from relevant pages, not a replacement for the relevant page. In other words, a summary. People are supposed to come to a page like this, and follow the link to the other page if they want to read more than just the summary. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Apr 4, 2009 @ 04:37 (UTC) :I guess that's true. Anyway, On the picture subject, why don't you just put up pictures of characters wearing the clothes? Oh, and I also wanted to put up a part about the jumpsuits that Guy and Lee wear, but I can only remember the part about full movement, and the downside of it making your but look big (HaHa!). So am I missing anything?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:02, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I was wondering where are the Amegakure Oxygen mask Re Breather thing and what are they really? Kiba's Armor Does Kiba's clothes really qualify as armor? Choji's clothes has plate armor on it (in part II), but Kiba's clothes are made of.. cloth. Anyone want to clear this up for me? Thanks, Hakinu talk | 15:40, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, if you watch the Sasuke retreival arc, you can see him wearing armor under his coat. Whether or not he wears it in Part II, I don't know. I would also like to thank you for fixing the vandalism done to the article.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:41, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :: Oh yeah, that's right. I forgot about that. (And you're welcome ^_^) Hakinu talk | 18:18, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Gloves should that special glove that kakashi wears with forehead protector type thing be added? (talk) 19:41, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Isn't it part of the ANBU uniform ?? AlienGamer | Talk 20:25, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::Anbu uniform has gloves that are up to about elbow without the forehead protector like thing. and those don't have finger openings, still an article on the anbu clothing would be nice on this page. i suppose that kakashi modified his anbu gloves with his former teammates headbands and such or got them from some other source... (talk) 22:22, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::What about the scene in the first Naruto movie where Kakashi is running away with Kikyo, I believe he was still an ANBU at that time. Of course, it is a movie, so.....Also, you guys don't have to ask about the ANBU uniform, though it's basically comprised of a fullbody suit similiar to Guy's and Lee's (oughta put that section up sometime.), armor, and a mask. Also, could someone put up pictures of the articles of clothing, or at least of someone wearing it? It would be very much appreciated.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:40, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :There is a Pic of them wearin the full anbu kit, in the Anbu page..AlienGamer | Talk 14:45, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::Should've been more specific. I was talkin' about the ones already mentioned in the article (Headband, Cloaks, armor, etc.), not the ANBU uniform.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 20:49, 25 May 2009 (UTC) ::That first part of my comment was meant for myself, not as an insult to anyone. Anyway, does anyone have a better name for the "Full Body Suit"?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 13:53, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I AM BACK!! Hello everybody! Kagimizu is back, better than ever!! I've gained experience, and now I hope to make some real contributions! I know this isn't really the place, but I did start this article, so...You get my point.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 16:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) : Welcome back! Maybe this is something you'd put on your user page or something? Isn't really article related :3 ~Hakinu (talk | ) 17:50, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :I know, I just wanted to put it somewhere it might actually be read. And, since I started this article, it has sentiment.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Chain mail Anyone who knows a chapter were a chain mail is seen? Jacce | Talk 15:07, March 31, 2010 (UTC) It is not chain mail. In chapter 262 Deidara is wearing some, and he tears it off like it was cloth. Thomas Finlayson | Talk 10:28, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Can you link me to the picture where he tears it off? I couldn't find Deidara in c262 :) ~Hakinu (talk | ) 17:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I think it's when Deidara rips it off, revealing the mouth in his chest. Omnibender - Talk - 17:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :That's right, it doesn't look like chain mail. It isn't made of small metal rings (refer to Wikipedia article to which this one links). However, I remember that when Jiraya pulled his shirt up revealing the scar he got from training with Naruto in the anime, the shirt made a sort of metallic sound. --Kiadony (talk) 17:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, chainmail is made from chainmail, sooooo.. no. It isn't chainmail XD ~Hakinu (talk | ) 18:00, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Should we remove the section then? --Kiadony (talk) 18:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, according to the article, many ninja wears it, not only Deidara. As a matter of a fact, it doesn't even mention Deidara. I think Jiraiya wears it on a regular basis, yes? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 18:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::If it so, the section should be rewritten - its grammar and style are not really good. Yeah, like I said, Jiraya's shirt sounds like chain mail. The 'fishnet' shirts worn by Deidara and others just happen to look like mail, right? But we can't be sure whether Naruto and 'other Shinobi' wear mail, maybe they wear net shirts like Deidara. --Kiadony (talk) 18:09, April 3, 2010 (UTC) One, mistyped. I meant 362. Two, we cannot tell which is metal and which is a fishnet. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 12:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, well, we can't just assume all the ones that is wearing things that looks like Deidara's clothes wear the same stuff that Deidara does. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 21:33, April 3, 2010 (UTC) True. So what do we do. Though since it was only in the anime that it made a metallic noise, do we consider this an anime-manga conflict? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 2:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :I think chain mail section should be removed. Whatever it is, it doesn't look like mail. Maybe the shirt is cloth but the net is metal/wire, thus metallic noise, but still - it can't be called mail. We don't know for sure, so doesn't it classify as speculation? Oh and Deidara rips it off here: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/362/10/ --Kiadony (talk) 06:56, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. Any complaints? --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 12:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :Wait 24hours before removing it so others may see the conversation and comment. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 07:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The section says that chunins and jonins wear chain mail under their uniform. Is there any proof of that, cause I don't recall seeing them wear it. Also, is there somebody that has seen Naruto in a chain mail? I guess the section refers to Kiba during the Sasuke Retrieval arc, but I think it was just a fishnet shirt. Any thoughts? Jacce | Talk 13:18, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree - Naruto and Kiba wear net shirts not mail. The only 'evidence' we have of it being metal is Jiraya's shirt making noise. But that was in the anime. Most info in the section is uncertain if not wrong. Actually, if these shirts were actual mail, wouldn't they rattle when they moved? --Kiadony (talk) 13:50, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :I agree to that. Jacce | Talk 13:52, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Guess I will do it then. --Thomas Finlayson (talk) 12:11, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I do not argue with the result you all have, but then what is that fishnet stuff for? They all seem to wear it, even Naruto, and it was introduced after a while, and has actually appeared even more of late, so why did K. feel the need to put it into the series? GoldenTopaz (talk) 21:38, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Because he thinks it looks cool? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:38, November 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Origionally maybe, it was something new, and for some of the females like Temari, Anko, and even recently for Hinato (while Sakura healing her) it was even a little attractive or provocative while still censored. But in the second series it is far more common, with people wearing it even when not that necessary for the audience, like Naruto and Jiraiya, and Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko while training, etc. Succinctly, he seems to have some reason that it is important, and the idea must have seemed practical when he first got the idea. GoldenTopaz (talk) 17:14, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Why? He's an artist above all and as such, he will usually consider the æsthetic side of things before their practical use. He might just really like the look of of it. Not to mention the fact that it's relatively easy to draw. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:43, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Anyways, Deidara, Anko, Naruto, Kiba and Hinata have all been seen wearing this net-like shirts. Not that it mattes, but... Ruffy 13:49, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Armour And what was wrong with that comment? At the very least making clear that so few ninja, anywhere, where it needs to be clear. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Useful? Is this article actually useful? Most of what's listed is standard vocabulary, and the two exceptions have their own articles. ~SnapperT '' 00:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :I'll take the lack of a response, as well as nobody objecting to my removing links to this article, as a sign that nobody cares if this article quietly disappears. C/D? ''~SnapperT '' 03:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I also see no important use for this article. '' ~ Fmakck© '''(Images | ) 04:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I disagree! This article lists a variety of equipment and attire used by shinobi in the world of Naruto. Just because no-one comments doesn't mean it isn't important! If it wasn't, it would have been deleted long ago when I first made the article!--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu']]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya''' 'round]] 00:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ----- At least one other user in addition to Kagimizu appears to consider it a useful enough article to attempt to recreate it. Deletion does seam debatable. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Jul 22, 2011 @ 07:48 (UTC) 07:48, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Karin Is Karin's pouch a medical pouch? It kinda looks like one. --Ampm123 (talk) 20:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC)Ampm123 :Nope, she's not a medical ninja.--Cerez365™ 20:59, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey shouldn't there be some updating for the pouch section just a bit? I mean there is a separate little entry for the medic pouch so shouldn't there be an expanded bit for the pouch used during the war since it's bigger than the average pouch but different than the medic pouch?-- (talk) 00:24, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Hip Pouch Update Shouldn't the Hip Pouch part have some added information about the pouch used during the current war since now non-medics are using a larger pouch? It seem pretty standard for all the Shinobi Alliance ninja to be wearing this new larger pouch that takes up more of the back instead of wearing two or three of the smaller pouches as Kakashi's team did during the previous war.--Kyuu19 (talk) 07:23, December 9, 2013 (UTC) article ? Where is the article? When I remove "Talk" it says the article has been deleted. Novas11 (talk) 10:00, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Novas11 (talk) 10:02, January 27, 2015 (UTC) :Because it was deleted. The main reason is that there's already an article about Flak Jackets, and the other clothes are basic vocabulary.--JO 2010:05, January 27, 2015 (UTC)